


Not You Too...

by The_21c_Teen



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_21c_Teen/pseuds/The_21c_Teen
Summary: Season 8 if this was a depressing anime.





	Not You Too...

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get this out of my system. I might make an alternate happy ending but idk yet...

“No... no no no no no!!! You can’t!! Wake up! Please wake up! You can’t leave me! Lance you idiot don’t you dare leave me! Not you too...” I sit kneeling on the unstable, collapsing moon with my dying lover in my arms. It was just supposed to be a quick in and out mission, take some info from pirates then leave. But this? This wasn’t supposed to happen. The pirates had set up on an unstable moon a few solar systems away from earth, and their raid resulted in the ultimate demise of the moon. During the tremors, the building started to crumble and falling debris had fallen on Lance. His helmet was destroyed trying to protect his head but, the force still rendered him unconscious before more debris fell on his legs trapping him there. Warm blood flowed from the open wound on his head staining the white on their uniforms and making the blue on Lances turn purple. He then thought back to one of the ridiculous things Lance had said on how they make a beautiful sunset purple being that they were the Red and Blue lions’ palidans. He threw his own helmet off tired of the yelling of his teammates telling him to get out of there before the moon exploded. His vision was blurry as he assessed Lance’s condition. His head was severely wounded and most of his left leg and part of his right were trapped, bleeding, and probably crushed. He took several deep breaths before clearing his mind. Another tremor shook the structure around him and dust and rocks fell from the ceiling. A distant roar sounded followed by and explosion. He knew Red was trying to get to him but he was not leaving without Lance. He pulled out his bayard it turning into a large red sword and started swinging at the rocks. Piece by piece fell away as the blade sliced through it. When it was small enough he rolled it away and flinched when his lover groaned in agony below him. He quickly grabbed for his helmet before picking Lance up by the armpits. He then heard two more explosions assuming Blue was trying to get at Lance as well. This was a three man mission, Shiro was welcomed back to the Black lion, Red took him back, and Blue became overly possessive of Lance. Allura on the other hand became the pilot of the new and improved “Castle of Lions” and Coran the pilot/co-pilot of the Atlas. They however, were safely on the planet the moon was orbiting, Xercsieze, with Pidge and Hunk. Tears fell down his face as he dragged Lance down the hall towards the exit. In the past few months Lance had another growth spurt blaming the Altean food for slowing his growth, he was now a good 4 inches taller than him and much larger making his task so much more tedious. Another roar followed by explosions. He turned his helmet back on and was met with his team yelling orders. He listened as more tears fell, he heard Pidge yell over the ruckus that they only had 2 maybe 3 more minutes before the moon collapsed. They weren’t going to make it. They still had a quarter mile to go and multiple flights of steps before reaching the surface, even then they wouldn’t have enough time to get safely away from the exploitation. He then collapsed on the ground holding Lance’s limp body in his arms. Warm wet tears fell against the front of the helmet pooling there. Another tremor, another roar, another explosion. His teammates were yelling at him to keep moving but he couldn’t he just couldn’t will his body to move. He couldn’t do anything. All he do was sit with the body of his dead lover in his arms. He removed his helmet for the last time and kissed those cold lips again before another tremor larger than the last shook the moon. The roaring and explosions stopped as the ground fell beneath them. There was a bright warm light the world around them flashed, his memories of his childhood, Shiro, the Garrison, his mom, the Blade of Marmora, Zarkon, Voltron, Lance... everything leading up till now flashed through this mind before everything went white.


End file.
